Church of Seiros
The Church of Seiros (セイロス聖教会 Seirosu-seikyōkai), also called the Central Church, is a religious organization in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Its headquarters is Garreg Mach Monastery in the Oghma Mountains of central Fódlan, a neutral territory that is also home to the Officers Academy. The Church's military arm is the Knights of Seiros, and it also has two regional branches: the Eastern Church and the Western Church. A Southern Church once existed but was abolished by the Adrestian Empire. History The Church's founder and namesake, Saint Seiros, was said to have been given a revelation, a "gift to help guide the lost", from the Goddess who was watching over Fódlan. Seiros first appeared in the Enbarr region of Fódlan 41 years before the founding of the Adrestian Empire. She performed miracles that inspired the people, and the Church of Seiros was founded to venerate her. The Adrestian Empire was founded in Imperial Year 1 by Great Emperor Wilhelm I, with Enbarr chosen as its capital due to the presence of Seiros. In Imperial Year 32, Wilhelm I launched the War of Heroes with the goal of conquering all of Fódlan for the Empire. Nemesis, the King of Liberation, united the Empire's opponents under his leadership. Seiros finally slew Nemesis at the Battle of Tailtean in Imperial Year 91, but the war did not end until 98, when Wilhelm I's successor, Lycaon I, succumbed to illness. In Imperial Year 751, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus seceded from the Empire after winning the War of the Eagle and Lion. The Church crowned Faerghus's first king, Loog of House Blaiddyd, and granted his nation autonomy. In 801, the region of Leicester rebelled against the Empire, and the Kingdom took the opportunity to occupy the region. In 861, the death of King Klaus I led his three sons to partition the Kingdom into three parts, with each of them ruling a part as an archduke. The death of the archduke of Leicester in 881 gave the Leicester lords the chance to form an alliance rather than accept his heir, sparking the Crescent Moon War. In 901, the war ended with the founding of the Leicester Alliance under the leadership of the influential Duke of Riegan. The constant threat of invasion from countries surrounding the continent eventually forced these three powers to band together under the Church. Around 1065, the Southern Church, based in the Imperial capital, incited a massive uprising that engulfed the Empire. In the aftermath, the Southern Church was dissolved and replaced by the Ministry of Religion led by House Varley. In the present era, the three nations exist in relative peace and equilibrium, largely thanks to the mediating influence of the Church. The Church also runs the Officers Academy, which trains the royalty and nobility of Fódlan in the arts of warfare, magic, and leadership. Academy Phase War Phase Crimson Flower Should Byleth side with Edelgard, as the new empress of the Adrestian Empire, she officially declares war on the Church. Rhea flees from the monastery with her members to Fhirdiad, where the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus supports her in her war against the Empire. The Church is locked in a five-year stalemate with the Empire and Leicester Alliance. During this time, Rhea becomes increasingly unhinged at Byleth's "betrayal" and vows to get her mother back, causing several members of the Church to desert to the Empire, realizing the truth behind Edelgard's ideals. Eventually, the Black Eagle Strike Force arrives at Fhirdiad where Rhea orders the city to be torched to show them suffering and transforms into The Immaculate One. She is killed in the ensuing battle, allowing the Empire to annex Kingdom territory. Edelgard then has the Church reformed following the conclusion of the war. Other Routes In the other routes, Byleth remains loyal to the Church and assists Rhea and the others in repulsing an attack from the Empire, who have officially declared war on the Church. Rhea is captured in the ensuing battle and is imprisoned in an undisclosed area, severely weakened. Byleth and their associates are able to push back the Empire and kill Edelgard, learning of Rhea's whereabouts in the process. In the Azure Moon route, Rhea steps down as archbishop, naming Byleth as her successor. In the Silver Snow route, if Rhea had an A-Support with Byleth, then she steps down, though her successor is not named. Should they achieve an S-Support instead, then she recovers from her ordeal and helps rebuild Fódlan with Byleth. In the the event of an A-Rank and in the Verdant Wind route, it is implied that Seteth reforms the Church in Rhea's absence. Members Clergy * Seiros - Founder of the Church of Seiros. * Rhea - Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. * Seteth - Rhea's second in command. * Aelfric Dahlman Knights of Seiros * Jeralt - A former Captain of the Knights of Seiros. * Alois - A Knight of Seiros. * Catherine - A Knight of Seiros. * Gilbert - A Knight of Seiros. * Shamir - A Knight of Seiros and a rare non-believer. Saints * Macuil - The chief tactician of Seiros. * Indech - An indomitable warrior. * Cichol - Father of Saint Cethleann. * Cethleann - Daughter of Saint Cichol. Apostles * Aubin * Chevalier * Noa * Timotheos Gallery Church_of_Seiros.png|A fresco depicting Seiros and the Crests Category:Organizations